Welcome To My Life
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: What Happenes when you had everything life can give you but everything goes to waste when a Earthquake happenes.Allyson Dawson or like she calls herself "Ally" has to do everything at home,she has to work day and Night,she NEVER Hangs out with her friends while her step Mother & Sisters go out & Enjoy her Father's money.What's gonna happen to Ally? Find out in "Welcome to my Life"


I Woke up to the bird tweeting outside of my window.I got up & Did my usual morning routine,Take a shower,Brush my teeth,Did my hair & Go ready for school or in this position,Hell,as I call might think I'm just a regular 16 year old girl who goes to High School,Passes all her class,Has friends & Parties like any other 16 year I'm name is Allyson Marie Dawson but I like being called by "_Ally_". When my mom was giving birth,as soon as she gave birth to me she passed away And my Father was only left with course I loved My father but sometimes a girl loves having a mother by her side for some situations that you just can't tell your dad. When I turned Six,My dad opened up a music store named "_Sonic Boom" _where he sold about almost every instrument you can ever named. I love going to Sonic Boom everyday afterschool ever since I was little.I would just play all the instrument & Write any kind of songs that pops up from my head. My Dad knew I had a strong relationship with music that he bought me a songbook where I could keep every song I write & write any thing that pops in my head,kind of like a Diary & Music book mixed together. I were always write a great song when I was in Sonic Boom surrounding by My dad & Some workers who were like family especially three important ones Kristen,Mindy & . Yup,I had an amazing life until the day I turned dad wanted to just do a simple party at home but I wanted it to be in Sonic Boom so My father was just putting the candles on my big Chocolate cake she & Mindy made for my birthday.

"Yummy,Chocolate Cake"9 Year old me said looking at it.

As soon as Kristen was done,she gave me a small smile & A kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Sweety" She said & then giving my dad a smile. I always though she liked each other & If my dad would ever marry Kristen then I would have so was the best!

"Make a Wish Sweety" My dad said having his camera out ready to take a picture of me blowing out my candles.

I looked around & Saw all of theses amazing people I had surrounding could I have wished for that I haven't gotten already.I blowed out my candles & My Dad took a picture before a Brunette Lady bumped into him causing them both to fall on the looked at each other in the eyes & Started laughing.I knew from that day on,My life was totally gonna change & Guess what? I was Dad got married to "_Grace_" & luckily for me she already had two daughters "_Samantha & Charlie_"(Note My sarcasm) But thankfully I still had my dad,the person who loved me with all his heart.

"_Daddy,Daddy,Can you read me a story_" 9 1/2 Year old me said laying down on my bed,ready to go to sleep

"_What story do you want me to read you this time?"_My father questioned me.

"_The One with the beautiful princess & Handsome prince_"I say since I was a little girl I have always been a sucker for love & I'm still am.

"_ There once upon a time,There was a beautiful princess named Allyson Marie Dawson who lived in a castle very very far was a very talented girl who loved to write music & She was very like you My little Ally" _My dad said while giving me a little forehead kiss which caused me to smile."_Well like I was saying,she was very talented & Smart and she really wanted to enter the School of her dreams,Music University Of New York_."

"_Just Like me_"I said smiling.

"_Just like you sweety & When you get older,I'm sure you'll be able to get into that 're very talented Ally_"My Dad said smiling & Pulling me in for a Big Hug."I want you to know if anything happens,I will be always be proud of you & Don't forget that Sonic Boom is the key to your future"My Dad said causing of course 9-year-old get confused but I let it go & Gave my dad another hug.

"I Love you Daddy" I said still hugging him.

"I Love you too My Ally-Gator"He said Giving me a kiss on the top of my suddently everything began to shake.I was really scared.

"Daddy,what's happening?"i said in a scared the lights went off & I heard my step-Mother dad was about to go but I grabbed his hand. "Don't go".He gave me a Huge hug & Said "Don't worry sweety,you're save stay here" & Then let go of my hand & Left.

That was the last time I ever saw my Father My dad didn't leave a will,My step-mother got the house,The store,The money & Of Course,Me.

I would do all the house chores,Work Day & Night,Never go out with friends or even have fun while My Step-mother & Step-Sisters would go out & Waste as much money as possible for what Can I say,Welcome to my Life.


End file.
